Ending the Darkness
by Rey The fiction Reader
Summary: No longer restricted to one world a boy must travel the stars to correct the mistakes he committed. Making new friends, battling unknown foes, this is the journey of a boy burden by a man's duty. After all the universe is a big place to protect, then again nothing is ever easy for Nico.


**Alright guys this is my first time trying this out, I am a long time reader and first time writer. I wanted to try my hand at something interesting, Nico has always been one of my favorite characters and his portrayal in this site lacks potential. I don't know if people forget but Nico is a child of the big three and as such has much more potential than other demigods. That's why it annoys me when I see his character treated so lightly, only used in high school fics or pairing him with oc. This is going to be a kingdom Hearts cross over, I will mostly focus on adventure and as for romance if it does come in into the story it will be much later on, just to be clear there will never be any yaoi in any of my stories. The first few chapters will be dark but that will soon clear up after that Nico should be back to his sarcastic self. I hope you guys take your time to review, like I said I'm new to this so I'll appreciate any constructive criticism.**

July 5 2012: The world I once knew is gone light has completely abandon its post and darkness reigns supreme. We quickly learned the enemy or eaters as they have been come to be known are resistant to almost all of our attacks bronze, gold, silver, nothing is effective. The mist is gone and mortals have been exposed to the truth, the curtains that once separated have fallen and now we are all victims to the eaters. Mortals, demigods, gods and titans, they don't discriminate they seek our hearts and feed their never ending hunger.

September 1 2012: Their power increases as they feed they are a relentless army quick to spread, the mortals and even most of the gods have fallen. There are so few of us left... Demigods with long range elemental abilities are fairing a little better yet they are few in number, no matter what is to come we will not despair we are CAMP HALF BLOOD we will not fall.

October 31 2012: The gods are gone now, with no mortals to believe in them they ceased to exists, the demigods in turn lost their abilities, they have become mortal. The remaining shields surrounding the camp are gone and our resources are running out. More and more of the people I have learned to call friends are falling and still I do nothing.

November 3 2012: I am the last in the camp all my friends had their hearts stolen. The eaters come in all shapes and sizes, now that I have observed them up close I have seen the face of the enemy. The weakest are small masses of shadows with yellow eyes, antennas come out of their foreheads and they move quick for their small size. They may even seem cute in a twisted way but that all changes when you see them hunt, they rip out the hearts out of their victims, or the essence of the heart. The victims' bodies then burst into light scattering over the sky not even remains are left and so we are left with nothing to mourn them with. The eaters are giant masses of darkness now, they roam the land in all shapes and sizes and do as they please, they make a mockery of us by using shapes we recognize and once loved.

November 5 2012: I can no longer hide like a coward as this lonely world is being consumed. The earth shakes with no earth shaker and storms are born with no one to overlook them, I fear this is the end for me and the world I learned to love. I hope one day I will reborn in a place where death is no longer an issue. Where my friends and I can live in peace, lord Apollo this is your last followers deepest desire this is Rachel Dare Last surviving member of camp half blood may death come swiftly and painless.

I looked down from the book in my hand, the floor below me was strangely wet I ran my hand over my cheek and realized tears had begun to spill. I knew too why, the guilt in my chest was crushing thinking back to the mistakes that I committed during these last few months.

It all began with the fall of the seven, they were imprisoned and locked away. Gaea had been restored to her former glory, but truly I never lost hope, how could I? Percy always managed to come through at the last minute, he'd never accept defeat, it was a hero thing, and he was great at that gig.

Besides there was a certain novelty to the situation we found ourselves in, I can say with the utmost confidence that the planet, mother earth wanted me dead, like perish dead, not just dead but completely ceased to exist dead... honestly I think I took a little bit pride in that fact . But when Annabeth's screamed pierced the skies and the oceans trembled as Percy's body fell on the ground I knew my hope was gone.

Everything became a blur after that, nothing could phase me, thinking back to that day I might have been in shock or perhaps it was rage. Regardless at that moment I embodied death as if I were my father, I commanded his army and for a brief moment even mother earth feared me. It was intoxicating, power beyond my wildest dreams but still I managed to focus my rage against Gaea and her army. In retrospect I should have know it was a lost cause, even with the power boost it was still not enough.

I managed to flee, a broken heart over the death of my friend and a shattered pride as a demigod. Everything began to fall after that, the Romans and Greeks fought each other and the titans roamed free. I was considered a traitor to both sides, and had to avoid capture. Still I knew I had to do something to stop the fighting, blood was being spilled and the true enemy was moving freely without consequence.

I needed a miracle something that would give me the power to defeat gods and so I began a search that took me around the globe, in the end I found my answer in my own home. Darkness plain and simple, the very thing that ran in my veins, but this, this darkness was something much more primal this was a darkness older than time itself.

The titans couldn't know of the evil that lurked in my father's realm, how could they? When even my father himself had no idea of what truly lay in his kingdom. The darkness was vast as if it stretched beyond eternity, it had waited patiently in the depths of tartarus and was finally given it's freedom by my hand. As a child of Hades I have always been aligned with darkness but this was too much even for me.

I was a fool to try and control the eaters. I used my darkness to summon them and attack the titans but that was the biggest mistake I have ever made. They did the job too well, they absorbed the titans and then began to grow too powerful to control. The first incident that marked the eaters attacking something other than the titans began when a group of Artemis hunters encountered a larger and much faster version of the eaters. Maybe if they knew what they were facing they might have had a chance, unfortunately they did not, they were experts in close combat it was unfortunate that the eater thrived on close contact. I later heard that Thalia the fearless leader of the hunters was the only one left. I can't really say I felt sorry for her, there were some things that could never be forgotten my sisters betrayal abandoning me for the hunters was one of them.

I needed to regain my bearings, I had lost myself in thought for too much time, the eaters could sense conflict and ohh boy was I having a lot of it at the moment. I looked at my surroundings to try to distract myself, the spears that lay in the floor where a clue as to whose cabin this once belonged to. The Ares cabin were always prepared for battle, it wouldn't have surprised me if they had used their spears as teddy bears and shields as pillows when they slept. Strangely enough I found Rachel's Diary on Clarisse's bed she must have taken refuge with the strongest person in the camp after Percy and myself. I looked around to find anything that might help me survive a bit longer and to my immense pleasure and surprise I found myself some prime food, animals crackers. the chocolate kind. Truly I had been blessed today.

I learned in the last few weeks to pack light, just the cloths in my back and my trusty sword, 3 ft of wicked black steel, it had served me well during the years but that was no longer the case. It's edge has become dull, with the loss of magic it had lost all of its properties and had quickly become worn out. It had been a somewhat effective weapon against the eaters one of the few weapons that could do more than just scratch them, or at least that was what I was told. Now however it had become a shadow of its former self, fitting I suppose it at least matched its master, weak. But it had been faithful weapon and the least I could do now was to be faithful to it. Once I made sure to gather all the food that was light enough to carry I began to head outside.

I moved between cabins slowly as to not draw attention to myself, the eaters were great hunters but I too had once commanded darkness and knew how to blend in with the shadows, all it took was slow movement and caution. I went forward to the big house in order to find anything that might help me survive when in the corner of my eye I saw movement, it was subtle as the wind and to anyone else it might have been a trick of light but I knew better and so I quickly drew my sword ready for battle, but was startled to see a person in front of me.

That was not expected it had been at least three weeks since that last human I had come across. They were quick whoever they were, the figure in front of me wore a robe completely black concealing their face and stood tall in front of me, I switched to a defensive position lowering my center of gravity to cover my vital organs, I might have lost my powers but my physical skills had been earned not given thus I was prepared for any oncoming conflict.

"Who are you" my voice hoarse from disuse came forth I tried not to make too much sound there were hunters nearby and it would be foolish to draw their attention. The figure in front of me kept still and as the seconds went by I was about to repeat myself when suddenly I heard something, it was ancient the figure in front of me spoke with such power that not even the gods could match it, it was suffocating just a few words and it felt like I was drowning.

Now I was sure whatever was in front of me was not human. "_This world has been connected"_ Wha- was all I managed to say before all Hades broke loose, a roar echoed behind me, a eater the size of a mountain stood behind me, tentacle like thing came out of its head and only its upper body was visible the rest was stuck to the ground as if it were too fat to go through, if I wasn't about to experience the toughest fight of my life the first thing that would have come to mind was the fact that this eater looked like medusas bigger and buffer brother. I turned around to see the hooded figure but it was gone, well at least I only had to deal with this problem in front of me.

My knees shook as the eater once again roared, not out of fear just the fact that it's roar was strong enough to create a gale of wind. I was at a huge disadvantage no earthly weapon could harm these thing anymore, but I couldn't care less. I would at least fight for the honor of Rachel a regular girl who had been caught up in my mistakes, and so I steeled myself and braced my weapon for battle.

The eater was huge, but it's movement were slow as it brought down its fist hammering the ground I evaded it's attacks by predicting where they would come down, I ran in a zigzag as its fist continued to rain down on me, finally as I reached the eater I slashed at its heart shaped crest, although It might not have damaged it I definitely got its attention.

Its yellow eyes now focused on me fueled the rage burning deep inside me. With that I once more slashed at its crest and was surprised as it roared once more, this time in anger. Its movement increased in speed the fist that it now threw were much quicker, leaving behind unwanted surprises. Small eaters were coming out of the spots that the huge eater had previously hit, they quickly spotted me and ran towards my direction.

I turned around in order to try and shake them off when I noticed my stupid mistake. I was so consumed by rage I never even tried to look around at my surroundings, and now I was cornered at the side of the meeting house. I quickly improvised grabbing one of the flags hanging from the side of the house. I used my momentum to swing myself and jumped behind the eaters who had formed a half circle around me. That gave me an opening and gave me an idea as to how to get rid of these eaters. I began running towards the big eater, all the while looking around as to what was happening around me. All vegetation had evaporated at an accelerated rate, the earth was cracking beneath my feet forming scars across the land making the earth look barren. Even so I continued to run towards the eater once I reached it I hesitated for a moment, enough time for the eater to throw a punch at me, which was exactly what I wanted. As soon as the hit came I threw myself to the side, the eaters that had been following me were not as lucky, the force at which the punch came was enough to dispel them, and once more it was just me and ugly. The eater let out another howl as it raised both hands towards the sky, it looked at me for a moment and then it happened.

It began charging a giant ball of darkness, it was slow at first but soon it began to pick speed up. The ball was absorbing everything as it were a small planet with its own gravitational field. Soon I found myself being dragged in but I refused to be swept away, I grabbed my weapon and struck it as deep as possible into the ground. I continued to struggle but at this point my body resembled a flag swaying in the wind. One by one my fingers began to lose their hold onto my sword, thus I decided to go out in fashion. I used my remaining fingers to loosen my sword and let myself be sucked in, but not before I stabbed the eater in the eye as I passed it, my sword seemed to glow blue for a second but I paid no heed to it, because the eater's scream was one of agony. My final thoughts as I was sucked in to oblivion were those of pride, I had managed to hurt the eater with an useless weapon, perhaps then there was still hope for me too then. I closed my eyes and let my body relax only slightly grabbing my weapon as I was rapidly sucked in the mass of darkness.

**End of Chapter One **

**Authors note**

**The people in this world have no knowledge of the heartless and so they have given them the name of eaters. Things have begun to move now and Nico is without a home, but then again what's new on that front? Hope you guys enjoyed next up we begin the journey with Travers town.**


End file.
